The present invention is related to an improved hermetically sealed polymer capacitor and method of making an improved hermetically sealed polymer capacitor.
Hermetically sealed capacitors comprising polymeric cathodes have been utilized in the art for some time. One systemic problem with hermetically sealed capacitors comprising polymeric cathodes is a gradual increase in equivalent series resistance (ESR) and direct current leakage (DCL) at elevated temperatures. These systemic problems have always been considered a function of cathode breakdown and have therefore been accepted as an inherent function of the capacitor type.
Through diligent research the present inventors have discovered a mechanism of degradation which was previously unrealized and not predicted. By eliminating the unexpected mechanism of degradation hermetically sealed capacitors comprising polymeric cathodes can be manufactured with significant improvement in ESR and DCL thereby providing capacitors with a thermal stability previously considered unavailable.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a hermetically sealed capacitor comprising a polymeric cathode wherein the capacitor has improved thermal stability as indicated by improved ESR and DCL after exposure to elevated temperatures.